In a spectral measurement according the prior art, a computer connected to a spectrometer would send an instruction to the spectrometer. The spectrometer would then perform an exposure according to the instruction to acquire a spectrum of a light and transmit the acquired spectrum back to the computer. During the transmission, the spectrometer would be paused, and no exposure could be performed. The computer could send out the next instruction to the spectrometer only after the transmission is completed. Consequently, the spectrometer would have to wait between exposures for data transmission to complete.
Such spectral measurement has been disadvantageous in measuring unstable and short-lived substances, such as reaction intermediates, which require multiple exposure measurements to be performed within a very limited time frame to obtain sufficient amounts of spectral data for analysis of such intermediates.
The wait required in existing spectral measurements are generally long and unstable, and could vary by the speed of data transmission between the spectrometer and the computer. Therefore, the conventional spectrometer may be easy to fail to obtain sufficient amounts of valid spectral data within a limited time frame.